Computer networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) can be complex to operate. Corporations use network management software applications to maintain computer networks. The network management software applications can display the network topology and indicate any failures in the computer network. An example of a network management software application, is the Hewlett-Packard OpenView Network Node Manager (NNM) product.
Situations may occur in which it is necessary to manage networks which employ duplicate IP addresses. European Patent Application No. 1 251 657 A2 discloses a system and method for centrally managing private computer networks each of which has a network element assigned the identical IP address. This application discloses associating a separate virtual or physical interface at a management station with each domain. Accordingly, management data is exchanged between the management station and a particular domain through a domain-specific interface that is assigned its own IP address. This IP address is inserted as the source address in data transmitted from the management station, and is inserted as a destination address in data transmitted from a domain to the management station.